Disappearance of Daisy Duke
by futurewriter53
Summary: Daisy is missing and nobody knows anything about it or they're not talking. Who took her? Why? That's what the Dukes want to know.


**Dukes of Hazzard**

 **Where is Daisy Episode**

Daisy is missing. Nobody knows anything about it. Who took her and why? Is it who you think it is or somebody else?

A tall muscular man with wavy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes sat at the bar in the Boar's Nest eyeing Daisy hungrily. She will do nicely. "Hey, doll. How about giving me some sweet stuff?"

"Why, sure sugar. Daisy smiled at him and poured sugar on his head.

"Why, you country tramp, I'll make you pay for that! He grabbed her wrist and squeezed tight.

Bo and Luke saw what happened and couldn't help but admire their cousin. They both sprang up to confront him when he grabbed her wrist. "If you want to leave this bar in one piece, I suggest you take your hand off our 'cuz. We're a very close knit family and are very protective of her," Luke said defiantly.

The man sized up both Bo and Luke and decided it wasn't worth a hassle or a beating. It was only business. He would get his chance at her later. "I apologize, Miss. I overreacted. I shall take my leave of you."

That night Daisy locked up the Boar's Nest as usual. She never even heard him behind her. All she felt were his strong arms and legs as they held her in place. All she could smell was the sickly sweet odor on the handkerchief as he covered her mouth. She struggled to get free but the chloroform was already making her dizzy. She went limp after a few seconds and he carried her to his vehicle. "Mine," he said menacingly.

 _ **Back at the Duke Farm**_

"You two boys see Daisy? She was supposed to be home two hours ago."

Bo and Luke looked at each other. "No sir. I'm sure she's okay," Bo said.

"It's not like her not to call. I've tried to reach her several times but no answer. I'm getting worried."

"We'll drive to the Boar's Nest. Boss Hogg might have her working late," Luke suggested.

They found The Boar's Nest doors locked and Daisy's jeep in the parking lot when they arrived. They found the keys to the Boar's Nest on the ground next to the jeep and there were signs of a struggle. "Black Sheep to Shepherd come in."

"Shepherd here, go ahead."

"Uncle Jessie. We're at the Boar's Nest and it doesn't look good. The doors are locked and Daisy's jeep is still here." Luke took a deep breath before continuing. "There are signs of a struggle near her jeep. Daisy is gone."

"I'll be right there. Don't touch anything." Uncle Jessie sped to the Boar's Nest. He was more adept at spotting clues than his nephews. All those years of avoiding getting caught running shine will sharpen a person's wits quickly. When he got there, saw the signs of a struggle, and noticed a pungent odor still lingering in the air, he pieced together what happened. The only thing he didn't know was who would take her and why.

"We can't do anymore here tonight. We'll get a fresh start in the morning and start asking questions," Uncle Jessie said.

Later that night, Daisy woke up and found her hands and legs handcuffed to a large wrought iron bed. "What?' She gazed around. She was in a one-room cabin. To the right of the bed was a small wooden nightstand. Beyond that was a small wooden table and chair set. The kitchen area was just past that.

"Ah, you're finally awake, my little princess." Daisy turned her head to see a tall, muscular man wearing a black ski mask, black t-shirt, and black jeans enter the small cabin. "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm your future?"

"What's the big idea? Let me go."

The man pulled up one of the wooden chairs and sat next to the bed. "Let you go? I don't think so. The idea is that you're finally mine, Daisy Mae Duke, just as it was meant to be."

Daisy smiled sweetly and gave the look of innocence. "Why, sure honey. All you had to do was to ask. Anything you say is okay with me. Now if you'll unlock these handcuffs, I'll show you just how I feel about you."

He grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and leaned over her. Good it's working, she thought. Just keep smiling. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "It's not going to work. You're mine and in a few days, I'll have you properly trained to be my very obedient wife. You'll cook, clean, and perform other wifely duties without hesitation. If you do, I'll be happy. If you don't or if you displease me, I'll punish you. Don't even think about escape."

He got up and unrolled a sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep here tonight. You're not ready for me just yet. However, there will be a time when we will share that bed. Goodnight, Daisy, my love."

The man woke up at dawn. "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well? He strode over to the kitchen and began making breakfast. "I'll do this for you today but later it will be your job to prepare the meals."

He brought over a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon and a large glass of orange juice with a straw. "Here you go. Eat."

"I'm not hungry,"

"Suit yourself but it's going to be a few hours before I return. I guarantee you'll regret that decision later."

"Why not take that ski mask off and let me see your face?"

"No," he screamed emphatically.

"Can you at least tell me your name? I can't keep calling you what I want to call you."

"Call me Richard."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a few things I have to do. I'll be back in about six or eight hours. You'll wait for me, won't you?"

He headed for the door and stopped. He snapped his fingers and turned back to face her. "Oh, that's right. You're a Duke. You'll try anything to escape. I've got something that will fix that."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a syringe. Daisy cringed when she saw it. "Don't be afraid. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it. It'll just put you to sleep for a couple of hours." He shot the serum into her left arm. "I'll just sit here and make sure it takes effect before I leave. Daisy was unconscious in seconds.

The next morning, Uncle Jessie stayed at home making some calls to see if anybody had spotted Daisy. Bo and Luke drove to the Boar's Nest to see if they could get a lead on the man that was so interested in Daisy. They found him sitting in a booth across from Boss Hogg. Boss Hogg was sliding a large manila envelope over to him.

"What do you suppose Boss is doing with the likes of him?" Bo asked.

"Well, I don't think he's buying Girl Scout cookies," Luke said sarcastically.

They watched as the two men shook hands. They quickly turned around to face the bar so the man wouldn't recognize them. They approached Boss and sat down next to him. "What the hell are you up to, Boss?" Luke asked angrily.

"Stay out of my business, Luke. It doesn't concern you."

"It does if it has anything to do with Daisy disappearing," Bo said sharply.

"Daisy is missing? I'm sure she's fine." Boss began to dab his forehead with his white silken handkerchief. "I'll give you boys some advice. Stop asking questions and leave that man alone if you know what's good for you and Daisy. I've done all I could now back off."

"No! You're hiding something. Talk to us or face Uncle Jessie," Luke yelled.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone," Boss said in exasperation. He quickly slid out of the booth, entered his office, and locked the door.

"What's next 'cuz?"

Luke sat there for a moment. "We can't approach that man until we know that Daisy is safe but we can ask somebody else."

They found Roscoe sitting in his patrol car at one of his speed traps and pulled up behind him. They stood on either side of the patrol car. "Roscoe, Daisy's missing. You wouldn't know anything about it or why Boss is acting so nervous," Luke asked slyly.

"I know nothing," Roscoe said nervously.

"Roscoe, that's the first honest thing you've said in years," Bo said.

"Look you two boys don't know what you're messing with. Stay out of it. Daisy's fine." I gotta go." Roscoe hit the accelerator and burned rubber to get away from them.

"Does he really expect to outrun The General Lee," Bo said. "Let's go get him."

"No, not yet."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm going to follow Uncle Jessie's advice. Look before you leap. Something strange is going on here besides Daisy disappearing. Something that has Roscoe and Boss Hogg both scared and it's all connected to that man we saw bothering Daisy. I don't know what it is but we're going to get answers."

"C'mon. We're going to the Sheriff's office. There's one lawman in town that we can trust."

They entered the sheriff's office and found Deputy Enos Strate reading the newspaper. "Enos, we need help. We haven't seen Daisy since yesterday afternoon. Boss and Roscoe are acting mighty peculiar," Luke said. "Have you any idea why?"

"Daisy! What happened? If anybody has harmed one hair on her head, I"ll break their necks," Enos shouted vehemently.

"Whoa, Enos. Calm down. We don't know that she's been hurt. We just can't find her," Bo said.

Luke called Uncle Jessie and the three of them met him at the Duke farm. After going over all the information they had with Enos, Uncle Jessie devised a plan of action. "We'll split up. Somebody has to know something. You two boys head for the Boar's Nest and pick up Daisy's jeep. Each of you pick a direction, talk to people, and see what you can find out. See if anybody has seen that man you told me about in the bar or if anybody saw Daisy with him. Meet me back here in two hours."

"What about me, Uncle Jessie? You know how I feel about Daisy. I can't just sit on my hands. I need to find her."

"Okay, Enos. You head over to the swamp area and see if you can find Molly to help you cover that area. Molly knows the swamp like the back of her hand."

"Yeah, but she also hates the law. She shoots first and asks questions later." He thought for a brief second. "I don't care. I'll face anything if it brings my Daisy back to me." Enos got in his patrol car and sped off down the road.

"What are you going to be doing?" Bo asked.

"I'm going to have a nice private heart to heart talk with my old buddy, JD. I'm sure he'll see things my way and tell me what I need to know," Uncle Jessie said with a glitter in his eyes.

Bo and Luke knew that look. If Boss has any brains, he will tell Jessie everything he wants to know. They drove to the Boar's Nest. Bo took Daisy's jeep and headed north. Luke drove the General Lee and headed south.

After an hour of searching the countryside, nobody knew anything about the stranger or remembered seeing Daisy.

"This is Crazy Cooter coming at you. I may be crazy but I ain't dumb. You boys got your ears on?"

"This is Luke. What's up, Cooter?"

"I hear you all are looking for Daisy and a man with blond hair."

"What do have for us, Cooter?"

"Come on down to my garage. There's a very nervous man here who wants a word with you."

"We're on our way," Luke said. "Bo, you copy?" "Yeah, I'm on my way."

"No hurry boys. He's happy just hanging with old Cooter."

When they converged on the garage, they saw what he meant. The man hoisted ten feet in the air on one of the forklift prongs with Cooter sitting across from him with his shotgun aimed at the man's chest.

"He told me why he's here in Hazzard but I thought you should hear it for yourselves. Bo, Luke, meet Mr. Sam Danton.

"Okay, Sam, tell them what you told me. Just remember Betsy here is real hungry," Cooter said patting his rifle.

"You country boys are crazy," Sam shouted. "I'm just a businessman. I don't have your cousin."

"Tell them what business," Cooter insisted.

"I'm an entrepreneur. I deal in exclusive one of kind merchandise for a very diversified and discriminating list of clients."

"More. Tell them what kind of merchandise."

"I find beautiful women for them."

"Here's a notebook he was happy to give to me after a little persuasion."

The notebook contained page after page of women's names with a price listed to the right of each name. Bo looked confused. "I don't get it."

Luke looked at Cooter. "Is this what I think it is?" Cooter nodded.

"Would you mind filling me in?"

"White slavery. He sells women to the highest bidder," Luke said.

"What?"

"Bring him down, Cooter. Me and Bo want to have a long private chat with Sam."

"Just do a better job of cleaning up the blood. The last time it took me a week to get all of it off the garage floor."

"Wait. I swear I don't have your cousin. I never did. I convinced that greedy fat pig that I had her. He bought her for $100,000 cash. He said he didn't want to deal with some guy named Jessie so he paid me to return her unharmed and get out of Hazzard County. I was on my way when this gorilla tackled me."

"I'm sure we can accommodate you. Bring him down, Cooter," Luke said slyly. They took Sam to the Hazzard County Jail. "Got a present for you, Roscoe. Luke handed Sam and the notebook to Roscoe. "There should be enough evidence in that notebook to, at least, start an investigation. We'd love to chat but we have to find Daisy. You still don't know anything."

Roscoe shook his head. He placed Sam in a cell downstairs and called Boss Hogg.

Jessie found JD in his office at the Boar's Nest. "JD, we're going to have a nice long talk about why you're acting more peculiar even for you. I want to know what you know about that man that was bothering Daisy and if you have anything to do with her disappearance. You will tell me the truth or so help me I'll tell Lu Lu about where you were last Saturday night."

"You're bluffing." One look at Jessie's face and he knew he wasn't bluffing. "Alright, alright. The man's name is Sam Danton. He wanted to kidnap Daisy and sell her. I'm many things, Jessie but I'm no slave trader. He came to my office and told me he had her and was taking her out of Hazzard to Atlanta to sell her. I know you're not going to believe me but I paid Sam $100,000 for him **not** to take her. It would hurt my old friend too much. We fight but I would never do that to you. Besides, I'm fond of Daisy. She's like my own kin.

The phone rang. "What? I'll be right there. We're finished here, Jessie. I have to take care of an urgent matter at the jail."

Within the hour, Sam was free and driving out of Hazzard.

Two hours passed and all four met at the Duke farm with their reports. Bo and Luke told Uncle Jessie and Enos about Sam but that they still had no clue about what happened to Daisy. Enos talked to Molly and scoured the swamps but no sign of Daisy. Jessie recounted what Boss had told him.

"Well, I'll be," Luke said. "This is a first. A Hogg protecting a Duke."

"We still have to find out why Roscoe is acting so strange. He keeps looking over his shoulder," Cooter said.

Daisy awoke that evening to find Richard sitting in the wooden chair next to her bed. "Good evening, sunshine. I trust you slept well. Tonight is the first day of your training to be a good obedient wife."

"I'm not your wife," Daisy said adamantly as she struggled to get free.

Uh, Uh, Uh, Richard said shaking his forefinger at her. "We'll have none of that." He unfastened the handcuffs from her ankles and then from her wrists. Daisy took advantage of it and attacked. He slapped her hard across the face and sent her reeling back onto the bed. "Try that again and I'll make you pay." He yanked her off the bed and shoved her into the kitchen area. "Tonight you'll cook dinner as a good wife should after her husband has been slaving away at work all day."

Daisy turned toward the sink and picked up the knife. At last, she had a weapon. She whirled around to attack Richard. He was as quick as a panther. He grabbed her, knocked the knife out of her hand, and pinned her up against the wall.

"I'm sorry you did that, Daisy. Now you're going to have to be punished. He pushed his weight against her and used his left hand to pull down her shorts and underwear. He removed the thick black belt from his pants, dragged her by the hair to a chair, and bent her over his knees.

Daisy tried not to cry but the pain was too much. It felt as though he were trying to remove every layer of skin she has with that belt. The lashes were quick and savage. It seemed like the beating lasted forever.

Richard finally stopped. He looked down at Daisy. She was sobbing softly. Her bare bottom covered with welts and stripes from his belt. Her upper thighs also bruised.

He released her. "Now, let's try that again. Pull your pants back up and make me my dinner," he scowled.

Daisy was trembling but did as she was told.

They sat in total silence during dinner. "Marvelous. My compliments to the cook." Richard stretched and yawned. "I'm getting sleepy. It's time for bed. I would suggest that you don't try anything unless you want another strapping."

He took Daisy by the arm and led her back to the bed. She didn't resist. He put the handcuffs back on her wrists and ankles. He got up and began to undress. Daisy stiffened as he slid next to her in the bed, threw the blue blanket over them, and grabbed her tenderly around her waist. "Ah, that's better. This is much more comfortable than that sleeping bag."

"Are you worried about your virtue? Don't worry about it. I'm too tired. Tonight I'm just going to enjoy lying next to you and holding you tight. Now relax and go to sleep. I promise you your virtue will remain intact, at least for tonight. I always keep my promises. Always have. Always will. However, I will tell you this. It will happen very soon. In a day, maybe two, you and I will enjoy that pleasure all night long."

Richard tenderly kissed Daisy on her cheek at five the next morning. "Good morning, my love." She awoke to see him fully dressed. He began to unfasten the handcuffs from her wrists. He leaned over her. "Remember what happened yesterday when you disobeyed me. I have no problem repeating your lesson if you choose to disobey or try to escape. Understand?"

Daisy nodded. Her buttocks and upper thighs still stung from the beating he gave her last night. "Good girl. Now get up and make my breakfast. Don't worry about the dishes. I'll do them before I leave."

"That meal was wonderful as always."

"My family isn't going to stop looking for me. It's going to be very bad for you once they catch you. Let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody what you've done to me," Daisy pleaded.

Richard's eyes were blazing behind the ski mask. "Are you trying to get me angry? Do you want another whipping? I told you before. You're mine now and forever. It was meant to be so accept it."

He grasped her wrist roughly and dragged her back to the bed. Daisy struggled to break his hold but the enormous strength in his arms made it impossible. "Keep struggling and I'll do worse than take my belt off. Don't make me hurt you."

Daisy didn't heed his warning. She continued to try to break free. He threw her on the bed and straddled her. His left hand tightened on her throat. "Enough!"

Daisy looked up at his eyes and saw the rage. It terrified her. She stopped resisting him. He placed her wrists in the handcuffs, slid off her, and placed her ankles in the other set of handcuffs. She knew what was coming next. Every morning he would give her a drug that would put her out for hours. "Please. I promise I'll be good. You don't have to use that every time you leave."

His expression softened and he gently stroked her cheek. "Sorry, I wish I could believe you but I know better. Now relax. I'll sit here until you fall asleep."

Later that morning, the Duke family and Enos continued the search. They scoured the countryside and talked to everybody they met. Still no clue.

They met back at the Duke farm by five p.m. "I don't know where else to look," Bo said discouraged. "Maybe, she's not even in Hazzard County."

"I don't know, we'll widen our search to include outside of Hazzard," Uncle Jessie said. His eyes fell on a piece of paper on the kitchen table held in place with a butcher's knife in its center. His face went ghost white.

"Uncle Jessie, what's wrong?" Luke asked warily.

He showed the note to Luke. He read it aloud.

 **Don't bother looking for Daisy. You won't find her. She's mine and she'll always be mine. I understand you love her so I will tell you this. She won't be harmed or mistreated. I love her. But if you Dukes, Enos, or anybody else keep looking for her, I will kill her rather than give her up. That is my promise. And I don't break my promises. Never have. Never will.**

"Uncle Jessie, what do we do?" asked Bo.

"We find her!"

"But what about that note," Enos asked. I don't want to risk Daisy being hurt."

Uncle Jessie tried to reassure Enos. "We won't. She'll be fine, Enos. I guarantee it. We haven't backed down yet and we're not about to start now. Not when it means Daisy's life."

On the following morning, Enos arrived at the Duke farm to try to put all the pieces of the puzzle together to find Daisy.

Luke started by saying, "Okay, we've eliminated Sam Danton and Boss Hogg. We still haven't asked Roscoe if he knows anything."

"He's been acting a might strange even for him," Enos said. "He's been disappearing late at night for hours. I don't even think Boss knows where he goes."

"So we follow him and see where he goes," Bo said.

"You don't think he's responsible for abducting Daisy, do you? I've worked with him for years and I don't see him doing something like that."

"No, but he's hiding something. We're just going to find out what it is and if it connects to Daisy," Luke said.

Like clockwork, Roscoe left his home at nine p.m. He drove down a narrow dirt road to a cottage laid back in the deepest part of the woods of Hazzard County. The only difference is that Bo and Luke were following him in The General Lee with the headlights turned off.

"Where the hell is he going? I've never even been back here in this section of Hazzard," Bo asked.

"I don't know but if you want to abduct someone and hide out this would be the place. It's so isolated and off the beaten path, that nobody would think of coming here. Let alone find a cottage in these parts."

They watched as Roscoe got out of his car and knocked on the door three times, waited for a second and followed by a light kick to the bottom of the door. He opened the door and stepped inside a well-lit room.

"C'mon. We've got to get closer," Luke said.

They both positioned themselves under an open window and listened.

"No! Please don't."

"I'm sorry it has to end like this but it's getting too hot in this town."

BAM! BAM!

Bo and Luke were shocked. They both ran to the door and knocked it down. There was Roscoe holding a smoking gun and a girl lying face down on the floor with blood streaming from her chest.

"Daisy? No," cried Bo as he ran over to the girl.

Luke tackled a very surprised Roscoe and wrenched the gun from his hand. He brought up his fist to strike him down.

The commotion in the room shook her. "Get away from him!"

Bo and Luke were stunned. It wasn't Daisy.

"What?"

"I said let him go."

"Lu Ann?"

"What's going on here," Luke asked.

"You boys always have to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong," Roscoe said angrily.

"We saw you with the gun in your hands and her on the floor. We thought you killed her," Bo said.

"With blanks," Lu Ann asked incredulously.

"I don't understand," Bo said. "What's all over your blouse?"

"It's theatrical blood. Roscoe is helping me learn my lines for a scene."

"You really thought I could kill somebody?"

"Maybe you better fill us in," Luke said.

"It started two months ago. Lu Ann came to me to help her rehearse her lines for the school play. At first, I refused but she wore me down until I finally agreed. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. I fell in love with her."

"Roscoe, you're old enough to be her father," Bo pointed out.

"Don't you think I don't know it? I gave Lu Ann all the arguments on why this is wrong on so many levels but it didn't matter to her. She loves me. She saw through all the crud and filth that Boss Hogg made me. She saw the real me. The one I forgot existed. Do you know how precious a gift that is? For somebody to love you and to see who you really are and not what they think you are because of things you're forced to do to survive."

"He's telling you the truth and I'm not ashamed of it. I love him," Lu Ann boasted.

"Her daddy doesn't approve of her wanting to be some high faulting actress and he doesn't approve of me. He wants her to be a farmer's wife and settle down with Tiny Williams. We've been meeting here in secret for the past month."

"I've been driving her down to Atlanta every weekend so she can audition for a big production company there. Mr. Silverston of Silver Productions is interested in hiring her for a detective series. Once she graduates next month, we're going to move to Atlanta. I've already put an application with the sheriff's department there and the sheriff has accepted me. He doesn't know about the dealings I had with Boss Hogg. I can start fresh and be the kind of sheriff or deputy I wanted to be before he took over Hazzard. The law is my life but now so is Lu Ann. I'd do anything for her."

Luke and Bo stood there dumbfounded.

"I guess it's all over. You'll tell her daddy and I'll never see her again." He paused. "No, I won't accept that. Lu Ann pack a few bags and we'll leave tonight for Atlanta. We'll get married there and come back to Hazzard until you finish school. Your daddy won't be able to stop us!"

"Whoa, Roscoe. We didn't say anything. It just took us by surprise." Luke said.

"Lu Ann, are you sure this is what you want to do?' Bo asked earnestly.

"Yes! I love Roscoe with all my heart. I've gone through all the arguments with him and with myself. I love him and I won't deny it. Not now not ever."

"In that case, your secret is safe with us. We'll have to tell Uncle Jessie or he'll think this has something to do with Daisy," Luke said. "You have our word as Dukes that we won't tell anybody else. I'm happy you found somebody, Roscoe. I'm going to ask you for one favor."

"What?' Roscoe asked warily.

"That you invite all of us to your wedding."

"That's a big 10-4."

They left Roscoe and Lu Ann. "How about that? Roscoe hiding out, loving a girl old enough to be his daughter, planning marriage, and moving out of Hazzard County. And the real kicker is that he's going to be an honest lawman. If that don't beat all," Bo said smilingly.

"We all change sometimes for the better. C'mon, we've got to get back to Uncle Jessie. We'll start the search for Daisy in the morning."

In the meantime, things were going a little better at the cabin or so Richard thought. He released Daisy from the handcuffs and she was busily making dinner for them. She seemed more docile than usual. This meant she was ready to make a move to escape. He knew her too well not to notice that. He came up behind her while she was stirring the rabbit stew. "I know what you're doing. You best forget it. I have other more painful ways of punishing you. Should I take out my anger on your cousins?"

"What? No, don't hurt them. Please, I'll be good."

"Good. I have a special gift for you after dinner."

After dinner was done and the dishes put away, Richard looked at Daisy with love. "Daisy, you truly are a treasure beyond measure."

"Thank you. Are you ever going to take that ridiculous ski mask off?"

"If you see my face, it'll ruin everything and I may be forced to do something to you that I would regret for the rest of my life. The mask is for your protection. Now I have a present for you." He reached for a bag that was on the floor next to him and gave it to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

Daisy looked stunned. In the bag was a blue halter top, a pair of her blue denim shorts, and her underwear.

"I thought you might appreciate getting cleaned up and putting on some fresh clothes."

"That was thoughtful. Where is the tub?" Daisy thought this would be her chance to hide behind a sheet or anything used for privacy and escape.

"No tub just use the kitchen sink. You'll find what you need in the cabinet above the sink."

She turned to look at the sink. "Alright. I'll call you when I'm done."

"I don't think so. I'm going to be right behind you while you bathe."

"What?" No gentleman would dare watch a lady bathe. It's not proper!"

"You'll do it or I'll do it for you," Richard demanded. His voice changed to silky smooth. "It would give me great pleasure to touch you like that."

Daisy turned towards the sink and reached into the cabinet. She found a bar of soap, a washcloth, and a towel. She hesitated but decided it was better than having his filthy hands all over her. She disrobed with her back to him and bathed as instructed. Keep calm. Don't let him know how this is making you feel, she told herself.

A few minutes later, she was done. "Come here, my beauty." She slowly walked towards him. He looked into her eyes. "I think you're ready." He led her back to the bed. He placed the handcuffs back on her wrists and ankles and looked into her eyes again. "Yes, you're ready."

He began to undress. "Look at me, princess. Look, what you do to me every time I see you or get near you," he said softly. "I said look at me," he said more sternly.

Daisy turned her head to see he was completely naked. His manhood fully erected and resembled a piece of granite. She began to struggle in vain against the handcuffs. No, dear God, please don't let this happen.

He removed a hunting knife from the nightstand drawer and cut her halter top in half to expose her full silky breasts. He placed the knife back in the drawer and closed it. He slowly pulled her shorts and underwear down to her ankles. He removed the cuffs from her ankles long enough to slide the clothes off her body and toss them onto the wooden floor. He straddled her and looked at her tear stained cheeks and her trembling lips.

He gently wiped a tear from her right cheek. "Shh, it's going to be okay. I know the first time is always scary and it will hurt. I promise I will be gentle. I need this, Daisy. I need to show you how much I love you. I need to show you how much I need you in my life not only today but forever."

The next morning, was the same thing. He would wake her up to make breakfast, handcuff her back to the bed, and use the syringe to administer the drug to put her to sleep. "Thank you for sharing the greatest gift a man can ever receive from a woman. I'll sit here and watch you fall asleep. Tonight, I will have a present for you to show you how much that meant to me."

 _ **Back at the Duke Farm**_

"You know I was thinking about what you boys told me about Roscoe. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. There are a lot of those cabins hidden back in those woods," Uncle Jessie started to say as he sipped his coffee. "Most of them have been destroyed but there might be five or more still standing."

"Then we'll check them out," Luke said hopefully.

"There's John Millers old place along Southern Creek, George's place back in the hills near the coal mines, and Jeff Redman's place. You can't miss his place it's surrounded by poppies. He had the crazy idea that you could get rich selling them."

Uncle Jessie, Luke, Bo, and Enos drove down different paths to check out the cabins. It took nearly all day to cover the deep part of the woods surrounding Hazzard. It was eight o'clock that night before they met back at the Duke farm.

"Where's Enos?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Uncle Jessie shrugged.

"He was supposed to check out the area by the Southern Creek. You don't suppose he found something," Bo asked.

"He might have found a hornet's nest," Luke exclaimed.

"Or come across whoever is holding Daisy, you mean," Bo said.

"Go find him boys. I'll wait here in case he shows up," Uncle Jessie said.

Bo and Luke drove down the rocky road that ran along Southern Creek. They spotted one cabin nestled amongst the pine trees. The trees and tall shrubs almost hid it completely. The windows were covered and the door locked. But that never stopped them before. Luke leaned his shoulder into the wooden door with all his strength. The door splintered.

"Daisy! My God," Bo shouted when he saw her handcuffed to the wrought iron bed.

Daisy began crying uncontrollably at the sight of her cousins. "Don't worry. You're safe. We've come to take you home," Luke said soothingly. Bo found the keys to the handcuffs on a pegboard near the kitchen sink. They were in the process of removing her ankle restraints when Richard came in.

"No! You can't have her. She's mine."

Bo and Luke tackled him. Richard shook them off as if they were ragdolls. Bo and Luke hit him as hard as they could but it didn't seem to faze him. "Luke, don't hurt him. He's mine." Daisy joined the fight and accidentally broke the chain holding the eagle pendant Richard wore.

Richard gasped as he saw the eagle necklace Daisy was clutching in her hand. "No" Richard screamed in a deep guttural voice. His voice began to soften. "Daisy, no." His knees buckled and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"What happened," Bo asked.

"I don't know but I want to see who he is," Luke said. He took a step towards Richard.

"No, Luke. He's mine. I have the right to see who it is," Daisy said. She knelt close to him and with one fluent motion tore off his ski mask.

All three of them were stunned when they saw the face of Daisy's abductor. Daisy stroked his face. "Help me get him home."

"But Daisy, he …" Luke's voice trailed off as he saw her expression. "C'mon Bo help me get him into the jeep."

A half hour later, they placed him in his bed. "Wait outside," Daisy said.

"But Daisy what happens when he comes to. He hurt you before. He could hurt you again," Luke said.

"I don't think he'll hurt me. Leave me alone. I'll call if he gets violent."

Bo and Luke went into the living room and waited.

Daisy closed the bedroom door and waited. Richard was regaining consciousness.

"Daisy, Daisy." He wrapped his arms around her. "The boys didn't tell me that they found you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Enos. Are you okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be now that you're safe? Who did this to you? Did they hurt you?"

Daisy looked at Enos' blank look. He really had no memory of what happened. He didn't know that he and Richard was the same person. She had a hunch. She pulled the eagle necklace out of her pocket and dangled it in front of Enos. "Enos, what can you tell me about this necklace?"

Enos stared at it as though hypnotized. His eyes glazed over. "Enos." He broke out of the trance. "Dang it. Daisy. It's just a necklace."

"Enos Strate, you look me in the eye and tell me about this necklace."

Enos couldn't look her in the eye but he couldn't refuse her either. "I went to see Dr. Keller a few days ago and he gave it to me."

"Who's Dr. Keller?"

"He's a hypnotist down in Capitol City. He helps people with addictions using hypnotism. I figured that since I have a hard time telling you or showing you how I feel that he could help me bolster my confidence when I'm around you. He gave me that necklace and told me to grasp it with both hands and rub it. He said that if I did that I wouldn't be so timid around you. I thought that if I acted more confident that you might change your mind about us being just friends. Maybe you might even think of me more of a man instead of the dipstick Enos Strate that everybody laughs at. I thought you might even," his voice cracked. "I thought you might even love me."

Daisy was shocked. She knew he loved her but never anything so deep that he would go to such lengths for her to see him for what he really is. "Oh, Enos. I do care for you. I'll tell you what. Why not get a good night's sleep and we can talk in the morning about us."

"You're making fun of me."

"No, I promise I'm not doing that and I never will. And I keep my promises, too. Always have. Always will. I just think it's time we started to get to know each other better."

She tucked the blanket under his chin, turned off the light, kissed him tenderly, and gently closed the door behind her.

"Well, what happened?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Daisy quickly explained about Dr. Keller and the necklace.

"Daisy, did he hurt you?" Luke swallowed hard and looked Daisy in the eye. "Did he rape you?"

Daisy paused for a long moment before answering. "Yes and no."

"Well that clears that up," Bo said sarcastically.

"No, Enos would never hurt me. It was Richard that hurt me and, yes, he did rape me."

Luke's hands formed into fists. He headed for the bedroom where Enos laid sleeping. "Bo, keep Daisy in here. She shouldn't see this."

"No, Luke. You're not going to hurt him," Daisy said adamantly.

"But he is Richard. They're one and the same person."

"No, drop it Luke. Please for me," Daisy pleaded.

They drove home in silence. Uncle Jessie saw Daisy climbing out of the jeep. His eyes filled with tears. He ran over to her and gave her the biggest warmest hug he could.

"Daisy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Jessie. I'm just tired. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

He looked down at her face. "Sure, honey. Go ahead and get some rest. We'll talk in the morning. I think it would be a good idea for all of us to get some sleep. It's been a little stressful these past few days."

They all went to their respective bedrooms. Daisy sat down next to her dresser and held the gold eagle necklace in her hand. She looked at it for a long time before finally placing it in her jewelry case. She sat and thought about how love could do that to a man. How Enos had held that love inside him for years without saying a word or acting on it. She thought about how it must have torn him up inside not to be able to express that love to her openly. It was his love for her that finally drove him to Dr. Keller to seek the courage to face her and tell her what he was unable to say himself. She thought about how she treated him all these years and didn't take his feelings for her seriously. It was going to be different from now on. She would look at Enos in a different way than she ever did before. Perhaps, Richard was right. They are meant to be together. She closed the lid. A small tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

THE END


End file.
